Kagura
Kagura (カグラ Kagura) is a chef of the wealthy Pister Family. She was found living in the wild, living by herself, by a butler of the Pister Family. Due to the danger of living alone in the wilderness, she was brought back to the Pister residence. Appearance Kagura is a short woman who has short pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink schoolgirl outfit that has white stripes running vertically and a light blue bow at the front, along with a white skirt. She has a blue choker around her neck that has a chain attached to it and a metal muzzle around her mouth that she almost never takes off. The muzzle has sharp teeth engraved on it where her mouth would be. She also wears white and blue headphones with dog ears on them. Personality History After Kagura was born, her mother died from the child birth. Her father, a skilled chef, decided to take her with him to live in Titan Forest where he would train her to be a chef amongst a world of ingredients. Kagura was born with Gourmet Cells inside her due to her father having them, so the more delicious food she ate, the more suited she became to living in that world. Her father not only taught her how to cook, he also trained her to catch her own food, so in this way, she was also trained to be a Bishokuya. He wouldn't tell her specifically what to do though, instead he would hint at what must be done. From her father, Kagura learned to even hear the voice of the ingredients, as well as the beginnings of Food Honour. While she did learn to speak, the two of them rarely spoke a word to one another after a certain point. He didn't even name her or tell her his own name. Instead he taught her as much about the world of food as he could. He did this because he was dying. He had been infected with a Gourmet World curse the one time he entered Gourmet World, which was just before her birth. He didn't even know that he was infected until after his daughter was born. This particular curse lead to a slow death, drawn out over years, and could not be cured by Human World medicine. When he decided that she was capable of surviving on her own and that he had no more that he could teach her, he left her alone without her knowing, feeling that death was close at hand. Kagura was saddened by her father's disappearance, and after much time searching for him, continued living her life in Titan Forest. The only thing that he had left for her, besides his knowledge, was some basic cooking utensils. After some time, a man found her in that forest while obtaining ingredients and watched her from a distance for some time. He continued to keep an eye on her by his masters request for the next while. One day, she was attacked by a beast that was out of her capability of defeating. Before she was killed though, the man had saved her life and ended up bringing her back to his masters place. His master decided to let her live at his place where she could be better trained to become a chef and gave her the name Kagura. Synopsis Full Course Equipment Powers & Abilities Relationships Trivia * Underneath her muzzle is a scar around her mouth from her Gourmet Cells that she was born with. Behind The Scenes * Her appearance is based off of Roze from Kyou no Cerberus. Category:SuBash Category:Under Construction Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World